


A Sweeter Taste

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: Red wine stained lips.Mouthface and Princess celebrate their second anniversary with a little bending of the rules.
Relationships: Mouthface Dikrats/Princess (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Sweeter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have other Mouthface/Princess prompts to suggest me please PLEASE send me a tumblr ask at musicalsandfluff.

Mouthface and Princess frustratingly found each other at the end of the summer they were sixteen years old. Best friends for years but a growing gush of emotions for one another ever harder to resist, finally blossoming just in time for school to drastically cut down their time alone. Their first anniversary was celebrated a little early and abundantly, so long as they were back home before the early curfew enforced in both households. By the time they reached their second year, though, the terrible freedom of college allowed them a lovely evening in the privacy of their new shared dorm room.

Mouthface tried to not cut any corners, she really did. Scholarship covered the room, her parents’ meager allowance the basics of survival, and her part time warehouse job whatever little extra she could afford. For Princess, she would spend everything she had, and more. Her girlfriend did love to be spoiled and doted on. Even moreso, Mouthface herself loved to give her just that.

"Aww, babe, this looks so nice!"

Mouthface grinned, ridiculously proud of whatever efforts she had put into the evening. It was just a nice dinner, candlelight and everything, but it was homemade and it was the best she could provide for them. A restaurant date might have been a fancier celebration, but both of them simply preferred to be safe and cozy at home at the end of the day, so why not skip the trip altogether? A checkered tablecloth over the desk dragged to the center of their little room for a timely dinner table, real plates and cutlery for once with real food she had made all on her own that afternoon in the shared kitchen while Princess was in class.

"You think?" She said, an arm around Princess’s waist as she pressed herself close to Mouthface for reward kisses. "Happy two years, honey."

They promptly put out the candles before the RD came and yelled at them. Princess said that the thought counted. Another much less permissible break to the rule was revealed after Mouthface held Princess’s chair for her and she was seated.

"Oh my god, is that real wine?!" She cried out, grabbing the bottle from Mouthface’s hands as she was pouring and almost making a mess of the whole thing.

Both of them eighteen, both of them forbidden, Mouthface had asked for a friend’s help for the final touch for a romantic dinner. Princess stared at the label, then at the glass of burgundy liquid. She swirled it around, inspecting it like she half expected poison mixed in.

"Woah, it’s actually wine."

Mouthface chuckled, taking back the bottle to pour herself a glass as well.

"I’ve never had any," she admitted. "What with mama… you know…"

Princess nodded. A recovering mother who had always kept Mouthface under strict supervision in all areas of life was not the type of mother who let her girl drink alcohol, not underage and probably not for the rest of her life if she could have her say. Still, Mouthface was an adult now in many ways and, permission or not, she would give her girlfriend the little celebration their hearts desired. Their classy glasses clang together dully − fancy had its limits and those limits were contained within a couple of cheap plastic wine glasses that looked just like the real thing.

"Me neither," Princess said. "It’s, well, it’s haram, I suppose. Daddy sometimes makes exceptions for him and Mom but not for me."

They took a sip at the same time with naughty smiles. Mouthface almost spat hers right back out, as she was surprised by the taste, but with some difficulty she swallowed it all. In front of her, Princess seemed to be struggling with the exact same issue. She coughed a little but sighed in relief when it was all down.

"Well, that was something."

They laughed softly and the glasses were put back down on the table. Princess grimaced, licking her lips clean to get rid of the taste.

"I guess that’s one first time we don’t need to do over and over again," Mouthface smirked and Princess bit her lip.

Perhaps because the wine did indeed make their tongues looser, their hearts a little bolder, or perhaps they were drunk on the joy of two years of loving one another, but regardless the meal was wolfed down in record times. Before Mouthface knew it, she was finding herself with Princess’s arms warmly wrapped around her neck as she pressed her into the mattress of her bed for kisses and the feel of her lips against her was a much sweeter taste than any wine.


End file.
